


Mind Reader

by longleggedgit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: For froggie for a drabble meme; this ended up too long to just post on Twitter, oops! The prompt was Kagehina + beer, so T for underage drinking :)





	Mind Reader

“I still don’t feel anything!” Hinata whined. “What if it’s not working?”

“You’ve only had one, idiot,” Kageyama said, but he was secretly wondering the same thing. Weren’t you supposed to feel it really fast the first time?

“But aren’t you supposed to feel it really fast the first time?” Hinata said.

Kageyama shot him a suspicious look.

“What?” Hinata looked offended.

“Nothing.” It was probably impossible that Hinata could suddenly read minds, but you could never be sure.

_ Hinata is a dumb annoying idiot,  _ he thought, concentrating hard. He glanced sideways again. Nothing. Hinata was just staring into his empty beer can sadly. Kageyama let his shoulders relax.

“Have another,” he said. 

“Okay!” Hinata said. “You too!” 

They both cracked open new cans and tapped them together before bringing them to their mouths.

Hinata made a face at the taste of the beer, then set his can down. “I can’t believe it’s our last year,” he said.

“Yeah,” Kageyama agreed. Something in his chest tightened a notch. He didn’t like the beer taste, either, but he needed something to focus on, so he took another, even bigger swallow. The can was almost half empty when he put it down.

“Hmm,” Hinata said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back so it bumped against the wall. “Maybe I’m starting to feel something?” He let his head roll so he was facing Kageyama and opened his eyes again. His cheeks did look a little pink.

_ It’s cute,  _ Kageyama thought. And then immediately started to panic, because Hinata’s eyes were widening--maybe he really  _ could _ read minds after all?

“Hey!” Hinata said. “Your cheeks are getting pink!”

“Oh.” Kageyama swallowed.

“It’s…” Hinata began, but he stuttered to a halt, face going even pinker.

“What?” Kageyama said.

“Nothing,” Hinata said, quickly, turning away. 

_ Say it,  _ Kageyama thought. Hinata didn’t.  _ Say it,  _ he thought again, this time to himself, but his mouth stayed stubbornly closed. He always did this. He could never just get it out.

“I,” Kageyama said, too loud, startling them both.

Hinata had turned toward him again, pink and hopeful. “Yeah?”

It was no good. The words were stuck, caught somewhere between his heart and his throat, and Hinata wasn’t actually going to just magically develop the ability to read his thoughts.

_ But. _

It was still the closest he had ever gotten. 

Kageyama lifted the beer can, considering it. He brought it to his mouth and knocked it back, draining the rest in one long, decisive swig.

“I’ll tell you in a minute,” he said when he was done. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and waited.


End file.
